Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general classes: solid and wound. Solid golf balls include one-piece, two-piece (i.e., single layer core and single layer cover), and multi-layer (i.e., solid core of one or more layers and/or a cover of one or more layers) golf balls. Wound golf balls typically include a solid, hollow, or fluid-filled center, surrounded by a tensioned elastomeric material, and a cover.
Golf balls are typically constructed with polymer compositions including, for example, polybutadiene rubber, polyurethanes, polyamides, ionomers, and blends thereof. Playing characteristics of golf balls, such as spin, feel, CoR and compression can be tailored by varying the properties of the golf ball materials and/or adding additional golf ball layers such as at least one intermediate layer disposed between the cover and the core. Intermediate layers can be of solid construction, and have also been formed of a tensioned elastomeric winding. The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant.
Ionomers, particularly ethylene-based ionomers, are a preferred group of polymers for golf ball layers because of their toughness, durability, and wide range of hardness values. lonomers initially became popular golf ball cover materials due to their excellent impact resistance and their thermoplasticity, which permits the material to be economically applied via injection or compression molding techniques.
Golf ball manufacturers have blended high molecular weight acid-containing polymers and low molecular weight acid-containing polymers because each is known to have drawbacks when used in golf ball ionomer compositions. On the one hand, high molecular weight acid-containing polymers tend to produce compositions having excellent physical properties such as heat stability, yet suffer from low melt flow and attendant poor processability. On the other hand, low molecular weight acid-containing polymers generally result in compositions having excellent melt flow, yet poor physical properties such as heat stability. Blending of high and low molecular weight acid-containing polymers has been found to overcome these drawbacks and achieve an acceptable balance between good physical properties (such as heat stability) and melt flow (processability).
However, it would be more efficient and cost effective if golf ball ionomeric formulations could be developed that don't require combining, coordinating and balancing high and low molecular weight acid-containing polymers in order to achieve desirable golf ball physical properties and melt flow. Such compositions, if meanwhile able to contribute to preferred overall targeted golf ball resilience (CoR) at given compressions and create soft feel in a wide range of golf ball constructions, would be very useful and desirable. Golf balls of the present invention and the methods of making same address and solve this need.